


It Is A Choice Not A Mistake

by Saranya_Horan



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, baby-gate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranya_Horan/pseuds/Saranya_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is naive enough to not know he is cheated by his fiance Louis. He is stupid enough  to don't believe magazines and even some of his friends. He is gullible enough to just laugh and say it all modest. What will he do if its true? </p><p>Or</p><p>an AU where harry finds out about the dark secret about his boy friend and friends, which shocks him to the core. The rational decisions he makes will be any good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

       Harry is getting ready for the bed in one of the expensive hotel rooms waiting for Louis to come from his outing with friends. Harry never liked being alone. But he have other boys who are more like brothers in next rooms. He can even call Zayn, Nick, his family or some other friends thru Skype. Yes, Zayn left the band but not their life. They still talk to each other. Even skype in their break. Its not completely Zayn's fault he left the band just like that. Not everyone have the patience to put up with their management. Louis and Zayn are not in their best terms but he is sure they deep down care for each other regardless of the anger. He sometimes think Zayn's depature is quite mysterious just like Zayn. He never understand why Zayn was like so desperate to go away. Its still a touchy subject to them especially Liam. Its obvious Zayn was closest to Liam.

 

       He just ended up calling Niall and Liam to his room and called room service for ordering food of his, Niall and Liam's usual choices alone since he knows Louis will eat outside tonight. Another party. Another pub. Another girl. Another set of photos in twitter. Modest will do much more he knows. For someone new it will be like shocking. But for them it's just another day. Modest can try whatever they want but the end of the day Louis will be his. Ofcourse he is louis's. Its a fate determined on the date they met. Modest should understand it. Harry smiled at thought of meeting Louis for the first time in xfactor toilets.

_  
_

    _To say harry was nervous would be an understatement. He was so scared. Its not because of elimination if he is being honest. Its the shame in front of everyone and what people would say. He really want to be the person who is confident and not care of what others say or think. But no, it never happened. People's actions and words affected him in both good and bad way. Thats whenhe met Louis. Harry doesn't know by then he met someone so special, beautiful and important in his life. Ha who is he kidding? He know very well it all. At Urinals he practiced his audiotion song while peeing he definetly didn't notice a figure behind him._ _When he felt someone beside him, he startled and look at the mirror. There a boy with beanie smiled at him in reflection. Instead of turning his head alone to face that boy, harry turned his full body and splashed his pee on the boy._

_"Oops, I  am s-so sorry. I am n-nervous and startled. Here the tissue." said harry blushing while put his junk in his pant and give his tissue to the boy. He had the chestnut colored hair, blue cerulean eyes and tan skin. He is a total eye candy. Harry is bisexual and even had a boy friend at middle school._

 

_"Hi. Its okay. I am Louis, Louis Tomlinson" Louis said while smiling with tinge of pink in his cheeks and wiping the pee of his pant._

 

_"I am Harry Styles. I am sorry again. I was so scared and tried to practice the song. I didn't see you. God, Its so embarrasing" Harry shoock his curls. Louis chuckled._

 

_"Seriously Styles? Is your name is real or you changed it for competition? Sounds like a perfect name for a pop star. By the way, You have an amazing voice by the way. You will definetly win this and become famous. May I have your autograph and photo with you. So I can sell it in online for some crazy amount or brag to people about how I know you." Louis said while peeing._ _Harry washed his hand and try to hide his red cheecks. Harry giggled. Louis came and washed his hands._

 

_"No I am serious. come on" Louis pulled his pen and small pocket sized notebook and held it to harry. When harry realized he is being serious he was stunned. It gave him so much confident atleast for a moment. He signed the notbook(most likely just wrote his name in joining letters) and gave it back to Louis._

 

_"Thanks mate. All the best to you to" Harry said and shook his hands with Louis. Louis grinned and nodded his head. Louis indeed took a selfie with him infront of mirror. They exchanged the numbers because they want to know how it all went for them._

_  
_

        He was rudely pulled out of the thoughts by shrieking irish voice. "Oh! Look at his face LiLi. I bet you he just day dreaming about his sweet bum", Niall said while Hugging Harry tightly and smacking a obnoxiously loud kiss at his cheek much to his protest. "Wanker! That was one time I called him that and it was meant to be sweet tums" Harry pushed Niall to the couch and sit next to Liam who is smiling at their exchange. "Yeah, Harry look like it is" Liam said sarcastic and went to give high five to Niall. Harry wondered why he was still friends with them while trying to push Niall off his lap and gaveup that.

 

      "Where is he?" Niall asked.

 

     "As usual pub with Oli" Harry said sighing. He didn't want to say much about it while Liam being here. Don't take him wrong. After Zayn left Liam became close to Louis. Nowadays he was like super close. But its okay. He is not jealous or something. Okay, he may be jealous sometimes which is nothing too serious anyway. The thing is if he say anything he is sure as hell Liam will tell it to Louis. Then Louis will be on Harry's back. Arguments, tears and stress. He doesn't want it, thank you very much.

 

      "Lets watch some movie eh?" Niall changed the topic for which Harry was thankful. They both noded to Niall. There was knock on the door.

 

      "Room service. I will go get the food" Harry said but immediately cutoff by Liam gesturing he will go. When he went to the door, Niall leaned to his side and whishpered "We will talk about it later." Harry just shook his head yes with a sad smile. They just choose 'Notebook' from their cd collection and put it on.

 

       "Pizzas!!" Liam yelled and stalked three boxes on the coffee table. Niall went sraight to the Hawaian pizza. Harry went to the fridge and grabbed 3 sodas and put them on the table. They ate in silence and watched the movie rest of the night. When movie ended Liam yawned.

 

    "See ya tommorow morans. Night Night." Liam said while walking to the door. When Liam was out Niall grabbed Harry's hand and looked into his eyes.

 

    "Whats going on Haz? Are you and Louis in another fighting?"

 

   "No. Its.. Its just I am alone here. He is like always partying with oli, his friends and different chicks"

 

   "Harry, it happens everytime right? You know Louis is gay and Oli is just his friend"

 

   "No, I trust him. I know. Its juat that I am always alone. I feel like something is not right. But I know its me being silly and stressed because of this Briana baby gate" Harry shook his head while blinking back his tears. Niall held him into his infamous bone crushing hug. Harry let his tears fall freely. Niall almost pulled him in to his lap. Niall is always like a brother he nerver had. Zayn and Liam too. But something about Niall is his hugs are the best. Ofcourse Louis hugs are relaxing and make him feel safe. But the 'Horan Hugs' will comfy you in all situation no matter who you are. He breathed in Niall's comforting cologne smell and some hotel shampoo smell.

 

    "Did you try to talk him about this?" Niall asked while still holding Harry who is soaking his jumper with tears  and snott which he doesn't care. He know Harry is so affected by al the dramas. Louis too. Contant fake dating and dramas. All are modest's PR stunts. He knows. Harry knows. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. To watch this two boys he calls his bestmates aka brothers fight and hide in the closet for their love is painful for him and the other boys too. Harry sniffed.

 

   "Niall, you know how fucking well the last talk went" Harry rasped.

 

   "I know. I know. Just few months babe. You will be free then. Its gonna be alright okay? Trust me everything will be fine. Then I will be the happiest captain of the entire universe, yeah?" Niall said while pulling slightly away from Harry and facing him. Harry chuckled while his eyes still glistening with pooled tears and wiping his tears. Harry is gorgeous  both inside and outside.

 

  "Aye Aye captain" Harry smiled and shoved Niall playfully. Larries are never wrong about thinking Niall is their captain of ship Larry Stylinson. Harry's mood becomes okay. Thats the magic of Niall. Harry never understood what he done to have this wonderful life with the love from his boyfriend, friends, family and ofcourse his fans. He should be looking forward about his future than thinking about the current PR stunt by their management. He eventually slept on Niall's shoulder. Niall lay him on the couch and put pillow under his head after tucked him in a blanket. Niall switched off the lights and gently closed the door without waking the sleeping boy before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry opened his eyes next time, it is to the sound of a metal flower vase standing by the door falling on the floor and a muffled ‘shit’. It took three seconds for him to know what happened. He sat up quickly while rubbing the sleep of his eyes.

 

“Hazzaaaaa sorry babyyy. I am little bit late eh? You know I am sorry, right baby?” Louis came near him stumbling. He knows Louis is drunk beyond his limit by the way he is slurring. It had never been like this before few months. They both had been so drunk sometimes. However, when that happens, they both will be there to support each other. Did he drive in this condition? Harry sighed. He standup and held the boy by his waist close to his body. Louis giggled into his chest and leaned on harry.

 

“Did you drive by yourself, Lou?” Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes and moved his head ‘No’.

 

“Nah. Alfred drove me. I am so sorry, harry. I truly am sorry.” Harry looked down confusedly at the smaller boy who was like sobbing in to his chest while hugging him tightly, concern flooded through him. Why he is saying this much sorry? Being late and drunk is not a crime or something. Harry smiled at him, held him in a comforting hug, and pressed a kiss on top of his messy hair.

 

            “Shh, no need to be sorry. It’s okay love.” Louis looked so guilty. Harry thought it may be because of drinks. But he knows he is like this way since the babygate started. He must be wearing himself out. Well it wears everyone in the band out, himself most. Harry does not know why Louis would accepted to this without even discussing with Harry. That is when the arguments started. That is when the disagreements started. That is when the fight started.

 

            If Harry was being honest, it does not make any sense at all. Why his management is doing this? What is the need? He knows that they let go off the ‘Elounor’ drama on a condition of Louis to party with random girls and have ‘flings’. But, he never know they would go this low to involve a sensitive subject like ‘a child’. He thought, well may be he rated the modest to have some standards which apparently they do not have any. Harry came to acceptance to go with the drama after fights started to strain their relationship or that is what he thought so. He reminded himself that must concentrate on Louis.

 

“Haz you smell so yummy.” Louis nuzzled in to his chest. Harry smiled at the boy who sniffed on him like a puppy. Harry chucked.

 

“Yeah, babe. Did you eat something?” he asked him still hugging.

 

“Nooooo. ‘Arry I am hungry,” Louis said while biting Harry’s nipple thru his t-shirt. Harry hissed and bit back a moan.

 

“Louuuuuuuu, come and sit here. I will heat some pizza.” He sat down the drunken boy. Then went to the fridge and took the water bottle and leftover pizza. He put the pizza slice in the microwave before go and feed the water to Louis. Louis insisted he himself will drink and drowned half of water on him. Harry chuckled at Louis pout. He adored this little child in the body of older boy in front of him.

 

He can’t wait to up bring their children. They always wanted home full of children. Lou always wanted to have footy team of their family. They are young and have plenty of money, so why not. They even planned like adopting half of children then surrogating half of them. He imagined a little girl with adorable blue eyes, chestnut hair and dainty hands. Harry wants to braid her hair while Lou makes her wear her shoe to get her ready to school. They discussed these at way too young age.

 

“ _Do you want to get married and have children?”Interviewer asked._

_“One hundred percent”_

_“Yes”_

_“Even in as young age as you are?”_

_“Yeah”   “Yeah” They both looked at each other and said at the same time._

He came back to the reality when the ‘ding’ sound came from the microwave. He relieved himself from the sleepy boy who leaned on his shoulder. After making sure the pizza is not too hot, he wrapped it in a tissue and hand it to Louis.

 

“Did you eat Haz?” Harry smiled at the older boy.

“Yes, Love.” Louis took bite the slice and moaned loudly.  The younger boy shifted in his place on couch. After he ate, sauce smeared in his bottom lips. Harry just took his face in his hands, kissed his lips while licking off the sauce on his bottom lip. The older boy gasped and whimpered while climbing on younger one’s lap.

 

“Fucking beautiful” harry murmured while sucking his bottom lip and eventually licked in to his mouth. The blue eyed boy moaned loudly and started grinded their crotch together. He grabbed his curls to yank his head back and sucked on his neck. He knows hair is the weak spot. Harry whimpered. Hurry’s hand slowly went to the older boy’s bum, which is grinding against him. For a minute they kissed like that while harry massaged his ass.

 

“None of that.” Louis said at the same time he got off him and grabbed Harry by his tshirt collar made him standing up. Harry was shocked but soon slammed his lips to the older boy’s in a heated kiss. Louis walked harry backside to the bed without breaking the kiss which was turned in to biting and licking in to the mouth. Harry showed all his desperation for the older boy in the kiss. Louis was showing the equal interest. They both were hard on their pants. They pulled off each other, when they reached the foot of the bed.  Louis lips were bitten red and slicked in saliva. Harry’s hair was a mess in a beautiful way. Louis smirked while bringing his hands from curls to chest and pushed him in to the bed. Harry landed with ‘huff’.

 

“Baby you are so hot. Look at you. No, wonder why our girls are mad over you. I would do the same” Louis said while removing his t-shirt and pants. Harry sat up and removed his own clothes.

 

“Lou come on, babe, I need you” Harry whimpered. Since Louis still tipsy it took sometime but harry helped him. Soon both are naked and humping against each other’s hard on. Harry latched onto Louis nipple, gave kitten licks. Louis was always sensitive with his nipples. Actually they both had sensitive nipples.

Harry grabbed the lube, which happened to be cherry flavored, hand it to Louis. Soon the older boy was massaging the younger boy’s hole with his lube sliced finger.

 

“Don’t fucking tease me” Harry growled and tried to get the finger by lowering his hip. Louis chuckled. Louis was careful not to hurt him even though they have done this and much kinkier stuff in five years for thousands of time. Looking at the way Harry’s face scrunches and gasps every time he inserts the first finger. It is really one of his favorite sites in the world. Louis lowered himself to look between Harry’s thighs. He pressed his index finger deeper; almost his knuckles breached the rim. Harry writhed above.  While fingering slightly soon added second and third fingers and started the steady pace with so much pressure to breach his rim with his knuckles every time.

 

“Shit shit, th-ere there. Ah.. Harder baby. Fuck. Uhh uh uhh. Louehh” Harry breathed in between his whimpering. Louis moaned loudly just from fingering Harry and to the sound of him. He soon removed his finger. He grabbed the lube to coat his cock with lube and palmed himself with lube a little at the sight of the younger boys clenching hole.  Harry is happy that they are doing it bare again without condom. Louis said some weird reasons like hotel will find or management is strict when Harry questioned why Louis suddenly insisting on wearing condom for months, which is quite odd considering they never used condoms for years since it is just between them.

 

“Fuck always tight baby ghhh” Harry’s thoughts cutoff by Louis and the fullness he felt from Louis cock. Harry wrapped his legs around him. When Louis bottomed out Harry got his head thrown back in pleasure. Louis started with slight thrusts while mouthing at Harry’s neck and licked at the veins while controlling the urge to nip and mark him. He knows the management will throw a fit. He moaned Harry’s name with his own drag of slow thrusts.

 

“More more. Harder, uhh Boo” Louis snapped his hips at faster rhythm for Harry. With a steady stream of uhuhs Louis tried deeper and faster. It is a known fact to them and even to the boys that Louis is the louder one of the two in bed no matter whether he tops or bottoms. He cannot even able to form a sentence with the younger boy under him. The familiar heat curled in abdomen increased as his moans got louder. Harry is not sure what drives him crazier, is Louis’ cock or his constant moaning of Harry’s name. Soon Louis wrapped his fist around Harry and jerked him to match his relentless thrusts.

 

“Louis gonna ahh” Louis cut off him with “Me too Hazza”

 

In one particular hard thrust and Louis thumbing his slit, Harry came painting his chests in white ropes of cum. Soon with Harry’s clutching and two more thrusts Louis cum with in Harry and joined in his blissful state of orgasm lying on top of him. After little bit catch of their breath, Louis pulled out of Harry while both winced at the sensitivity.

 

Louis laid by Harry’s side, wiped some of the younger boy’s cum from his chest and curled his hand around him to enter that finger inside him. Harry hissed slightly at the oversensitivity. Soon Louis removed the finger an brought it to his lips and suckedboth of their cum while looking straight at Harry’s eyes. The look on Louis face should not be as innocent as it is while doing something this much dirty. Harry’s cock perked in interest at the wipe of Louis’s tongue around his own finger. He launched at the elder boy, searing his lips in a brutal kiss to destroy that innocence before sucked on his tongue to taste both of them.

 

“Missed you Boo”

 

“Me too Haz. Sorry”

 

Harry thought the slight guilt on Louis face is because of being late which happened often nowadays. He thought it as stress. So he just nodded. Louis wiped the cum of them with the tissues on the night lamp stand and throw them away. Soon Harry turned around as Louis spooned him. They drifted off to sleep. No. At least Harry slept, while Louis tried to not to wakeup Harry with the tears leaking through his eyes.

 

“Sorry Hazza” he mumbled to the younger boy’s hair and kissed apologetically.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Larry af. This is a pure fiction and its fictional. Which means its not true. I beleive Louis will never do it. I love all the boys. So any negative thing in this fiction is again just fictional. Its not true.


End file.
